BFFN
by xBadeTrainx
Summary: "Best Friends Forever" turned out to be "Best Friends For Never". Tori, Jade, Cat and Trina were very different people. They were bound to grow apart. But when working on the Homecoming Dance together, do things change? \ \ AU \ \ Pairings: Tandre, Bade, Cabbie, Trinjin
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to try something new for my I guess you can say genre is stories. Sure, there will be drama and romance, but I'm kind of going for more humour and friendship and it will not be focused ALL on Bade/Beck/Jade. Read in the description for the future pairings. This story is also AU.**

B.F.F.N  
I Do Not Own Victorious

_They were probably four when the four girls first met. It was in Miss. Kyle's classroom the first day of Junior Kindergarten. Caterina Valentine (otherwise known as Cat) was the first to arrive on the bright and sunny day. Her mother had dropped her off, before rushing off to go to her brother's appointment that was starting shortly._

_Cat immediately caught sight of the dolls near the corner of the room. She rushed over to them and picked a Barbie with a fish tail and a red hair. Cat squealed when she realized who the Barbie was. "Ariel!" she shrieked as she looked at the doll from her favourite movie 'The Little Mermaid'. She started dancing the doll around and making her swim._

_Tori Oliver was the next to arrive. She spotted Cat and walked over shyly. "Hello." She said shyly. "Can I play with you?" Cat smiled at the girl. She nodded excitedly, before picking up another near doll with blonde hair and a pink outfit. "Okay! Here! You can be her!" Tori accepted the doll from Cat and smiled gratefully. "I'm Caterina! But everybody calls me Cat!"_

_Tori sat down beside Cat and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Cat! I'm Tori!" She introduced herself. The two girls began to play together as they soon heard footsteps and looked up to see Trina Vega her hands on her hips. She sat herself down. "I'm playing with you." She said to them then she smiled. The other two girls just shrugged and handed her a doll with brown hair. "You can be her." Tori offered._

_Trina shook her head before taking the doll Tori had and switching it for the one Tori had given her. "I will be this dolly. You be that one. Oh and I'm Trina." She pointed to the doll Tori now had in possession. Tori just went along with it, not bothering to make any corrections. The three girls played peacefully until they saw a angry little girl stomp up to them. The angry little girl was known as Jade West._

"_Hi!" Cat smiled at the angry girl. "Want to play dolls with us?" Jade looked from Cat to Tori to Trina. Then she looked at the dolls and shook her head. "No, dolls are stupid." The three girls gasped and Trina pointed a finger at Jade._

"_You said a bad word!" Trina shouted. Jade simply rolled her eyes. "Stupid isn't a bad word."_

_Cat shut her eyes tightly and put her hands to her ears. "Stop it!" she pleaded. Jade sighed. "Okay, but let's play something else. Let's make arts and crafts!" Jade suggested. The three looked at each other before getting excited and dropping the dolls to the floor and jumping up. The four girls ran over to the arts and crafts table. "Hey, what's your name?" Tori asked Jade, who had failed to mention her name._

"_Jade." She said simply as they sat down in their seats. Jade's eyes made contact with the kids scissors and her hand reached out to grab it. After it being in her grip, she started viciously snipping away at the paper. Cat did something different and grabbed a pink piece of construction paper and a red crayon before starting to draw hearts all over the paper. Trina grabbed a piece of paper and started scribbling all over it with different kinds of crayons. Finally, Tori decided to make a picture of her and her mother. When the four finished, they all compared pictures. _

"_I like mine the best." Jade smiled proudly at the piece of paper that had been damaged by various cuts all over the page. Trina shook her head, shoving her piece of paper in Jade's face. "Mine is. Mine belongs in those art thing-ys that mommy and daddies go to."_

_Cat disagreed and shoved her paper in Trina's face. "Look at mine! Mine has pretty hearts around it." She smiled. Tori sighed and put her piece of paper down. She shook her head. "They are __**all **__good!" Tori said. The other three girls sighed. "I have an idea!" Tori said. She grabbed another piece of paper and grabbed a green crayon. She divided it into four sections. She thought about putting their names down, but she only knew how to write her and Cat's name, since Cat was like the animal._

"_What are your last names?" Tori asked them. _

"_Valentine. Like Valentine's day!" Cat giggled._

"_Mine starts with a V, too!" Trina grinned at Cat. "It's Vega."_

"_Mine's West." Jade told Tori. Tori nodded. She sounded out the letters before labelling the four sections. The first section was labelled 'T.O' for Tori Oliver. The one beside it was labelled 'J.W' for Jade West. The one under it was labelled 'C.V' for Cat Valentine. Then finally the last one was labelled 'T.V' for Trina Vega._

_Tori put the paper in the middle of the four of them. She pointed to her section. "We all draw in our spots. Look, I put the first letters of my first and last name, because that's my spot." She pointed to Jade's section beside it. "That is Jade's spot." Then she pointed to Cat's section. "That is Cat's spot." Then she pointed to Trina's section. "And that is Trina's spot."_

_Tori explained it carefully to them again, so it would be perfect and they wouldn't mess up. After explaining it, she drew something, then passed it to Jade, who after passed it to Cat, who then passed it to Trina when she was finished. When they were all finished, Tori held it up so everyone could see. "They all looked at it proudly. _

_For Tori's section, she drew a picture of her house. For Jade's section, she continued to snip away with scissors. Cat's section showed her 'best drawn' red velvet cupcakes. Finally, Trina's section had still remained with scribbles. "This is really, really good!" Tori smiled. Then she bit her lip, thinking it needed one last thing. _

_She grabbed an orange crayon and wrote BFF in the middle of the section divider. "What does BFF mean?" Cat asked curiously. "It means 'Best Friends Forever'." Tori explained. She set the paper down and held out her pinky. "Want to make a Pinky Promise?" Tori asked them._

_Jade shook her head. "No, that is stupid." She stated. Then bit her lip when she asked, "What's a pinky promise?" Tori giggled. "When you join pinky fingers and make a promise that you always have to do! Forever!"_

_The girls considered it for a moment, before shrugging and nodded. They all joined pinkies the best way they could. "When I say three, we all say BFF's forever!" Tori explained to them, their pinkies still joined. The girls nodded along. "One! Two! Three!"_

"_Best friend's forever!"_

_The girls remained close for a number of years. They did everything together. They did everything from sleepovers, to shopping to getting their nails done (after pleading for Jade to come). They were all inseparable. Until middle school, in the sixth grade, the girls started drifting away from each other. Trina went into the mean popular girl crowd, Tori went into the nicer popular girl crowd, Cat went with the more bubbly and exciting people and Jade preferred to be by herself or sometimes with Andre helping him with his music he liked to write._

_Then in eighth grade, they got in a small fight that ended their friendship. "Want to come over for a sleepover at my house tonight?" Cat had gathered them all together at lunch. "We could bake red velvet cupcakes!"_

"_Why don't you ask your overly energetic friends?" Jade said sarcastically, her arms crossed over her chest. She guided to Olivia and Lily Coles, now close friends of Cat, who were busy giggling two tables away from them. _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Cat said defensively, her eyes pricking with tears. Tori sighed, glaring at Jade for upsetting Cat. She turned back to Cat and placed a hand on her shoulder. "She was just wondering why you didn't ask them. Anyways, sorry, I'm kind of busy tonight, Cat. Maybe Jade and Trina can join you." She looked hopefully at Trina and Jade._

_Jade shrugged. "Sorry, not sorry. I'm helping Andre out." Cat looked hopefully at Trina, who didn't seem to care as she inspected her painted nails. Trina glanced up for a moment before going back to her nails. "Yeah, I can't. Sarah and I are going to get our hair done." Sarah Tanner was one of the meaner girls and Trina's new best friend._

_Tori looked regretfully at Cat. "Well, maybe another day, Cat." She said to her. They were all about to walk away, when something just snapped in Cat._

"_We aren't best friends anymore!" She blurted out. The three girls turned to her, shocked that she would actually be one to realize that. Cat regretted what she said, but knew she had to continue. "I want to be. But we don't talk anymore. When was the last time we had an __**actual **__sleepover? With no one having to go home early and us having an actual good time? I think it was fifth grade. I want things to be the way they were before."_

_Jade, Trina and Tori looked at each other. Neither of them dared to speak for a moment, scared to break poor little Cat's heart and tell her the cold-heart truth. Finally, after a long moment of silence Jade spoke. "You're right. We aren't best friends anymore. Let alone friends. We're just growing up. We're all different people and have different interests. It's better if we just don't talk anymore, so none of us get more hurt, okay?" Jade looked at her former friends. Cat looked upset, Trina acted like she didn't care and Tori sucked in a breath. Jade nodded her head towards them before walking away._

_None of them spoke to each other after that day._

First day of senior year, Tori Oliver was happy to wake up. It was her senior year and as the most popular (and nicest) girl in school, she was bound to get homecoming queen, when the homecoming dance came of course. She practically jumped out of bed and got dressed, did her hair and make-up and made her way downstairs. There sat her twin brother, Beck Oliver, eating a bowl of cereal. They didn't look much alike, but they were twins. He swallowed his cereal before smiling at her. "Happy senior year," he announced.

Tori laughed a little as she poured herself some cereal. "Happy senior year," she repeated to him. "Are mom and dad already at work?" she asked him. Beck went over to put his bowl in the sink. "Yeah, they are."

Tori poured in the milk afterwards before sitting down at the table. "So, Mr. Ladies Man," Tori smirked at her brother. "Do you already have a wish list of girls you would like to ask to homecoming?" Beck laughed as she began to eat her cereal. Beck was definitely in luck with the ladies. Beck had no trouble finding dates when he wanted one. He never had a serious relationship before, though, probably because he figured girls only really cared about his looks.

"We didn't even start senior year yet and you're already thinking about homecoming?" Beck raised an eyebrow. Tori shrugged, "Got to prepare to be queen, right? That's especially if I want to beat _Trina._"

Trina and Tori were now rivals. Tori was the nice popular girl, Trina was the mean popular girl. Everyone didn't like Trina, yet she always one homecoming queen. Tori was determined to beat her this year. "You'll get her this year." Beck reassured her. Tori sighed. She sure hoped so.

Once at school, Tori was greeted by her two best friends, Erica Huston and Ally Monarch. "Hey, hey Tor!" Erica and Ally said in unison. Tori greeted them with a warm smile. "Hey girls," she greeted them. Beck trailed in behind Tori, the girls instantly smiling flirtatiously at him. "Hii Beck!" they attempted to say flirtatiously. Beck smiled politely as they batted their eyelashes.

Beck went in front of them and passed Trina and Sarah who were glaring at Tori and her friends. "They are such amateurs!" Trina crossed her arms over her chest. Sarah smiled at Beck as he passed, making Trina smack her arm to get her to focus. "Sarah!"

Sarah shook her head. "Sorry!" She apologized. Then she glared at Tori and her friends. "Yeah, they are such amateurs. They don't deserve to even be _half _as popular as us." Trina looked at her in agreement. "Darn right she doesn't. Come on, Sarah. Let's get to class." She marched off and Sarah followed her.

Jade watched Trina pass her and Andre in disgust. She thought Trina and her attitude was revolting and she hated when Andre brought up the fact that they used to be friends, along with Tori Oliver and Cat Valentine. Jade leaned against the locker next to Andre as he shut his locker. "So, Senior Snow White-" Andre was interrupted by Jade glaring at him. "Don't call me that." She snapped. Andre just chuckled.

"So, _Jade_, what's your first class?" he asked her. Jade shrugged her backpack off her shoulder and took out her schedule. She scanned the piece of paper. Before she could answer Andre, his newest friend, Beck popped up beside him. Jade scowled as they stood beside each other. Andre and Beck's parents were super close and went on a trip to Cuba in the summer for three weeks. Andre and Beck became _best buds_ and Andre and Tori even were _friends _now.

"Hey man," Beck greeted Andre. Andre greeted him with a head nod, before Beck noticed Jade. "Jade? Jade West?" Beck smiled at her. Jade pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. The last time she remembered talking to him was at a sleepover at Tori's house in the fifth grade. She didn't want to associate with _any _of the Oliver's after they all had stopped being friends. "I haven't talked to you since, what, fifth grade?"

Jade rolled her eyes and ignored Beck as she turned to Andre to answer his previous question. "Anyways, my first class in Drama." Jade said. Andre frowned a little. "Ah, that sucks. I have drama after lunch, right now I have Math." Andre told her. Jade sighed, "Whatever, I can just-"

"Wait, you take drama? That's my first class, too. With Mr. Sikowitz, right?" Beck asked her. Jade was irritated by him just talking to her. What time has Jade ever allowed him to talk to her? Jade glared at him. "I'll see you later, Andre." She said, while still glaring at Beck. After a moment of more glaring, Jade moved past back and walked away.

Beck looked confused. "Did I do something?" he asked Andre. Andre sighed, grabbing him by the shoulder and leading him away. "It's sort of a long story."

Meanwhile, Cat stood at her locker, trying to get her combination to work. She pulled many times, but nothing seemed to work. "Urg! Stupid combination!" Cat struggled to open her locker. She then caught her 'bad word' and gasped, letting go of her dial. "No! I'm sorry Mr. Locker Combination. I didn't mean to say that."

She heard a fake chuckle behind her and turned around. There stood Robbie Shapiro, school nerd, with his puppet by his side. "The combination doesn't have _feelings,_ fool!" The puppet laughed. Cat looked at the puppet offensively. "Robbie! Tell your puppet to stop being mean to me!" she ordered. Robbie looked at his puppet.

"He isn't a puppet! But, Rex that's it! I'm not taking you to lunch today!" Robbie told him. "Sure you will." Rex said. Robbie took Rex off of his hand and stuffed him in his backpack. He looked to Cat apologetically. He and Cat became friends in freshman year, along with Olivia and Lily. Robbie had complimented Cat on her newly dyed red hair and then tutored her in her Spanish classes, where they had become friends.

"Sorry about Rex, Cat." He apologized. Cat frowned. "It's alright, Robbie. Can you help me open my locker, please?" she asked him. Robbie nodded and took a hold of the dial. "What's the combination?" he asked her.

"Five-three-eight," Cat told him. Robbie turned the dial then waited for a couple seconds before swiftly opening the locker. "They don't open right away." Robbie shrugged. "Like I told you ever single year."

Cat giggled as she put in some books she didn't need. "Oh, yeah, I forget over summer break." She admitted. "Thank you Robbie."

"No problem." He smiled at her. She got the books she needed, before closing her locker and turning back to Robbie. Robbie scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Hey, Cat, so, I've been meaning to ask you-" Robbie was interrupted by Olivia and Lily bouncing up.

"Hi Cat!" They said in unison. They didn't notice Robbie beside Cat as she grinned at them and gave them both a hug. "Hi Olivia! Hi Lily! How was New York?"

Olivia and Lily were both originally from New York and went there every summer to see family. "It was really fun!" Olivia gushed. They went on about who they saw and the Broadway shows they went to as Robbie sighed and slipped away, leaving them to chat about the twin's trip. He took Rex out of his backpack and placed him back on his hand.

"You got rejected foolio!" Rex laughed. Robbie frowned as he walked to his locker. "She didn't reject me. I didn't ask her out because we were interrupted."

Rex made a muffled noise. Robbie made a pout and opened up his locker. He was about to put Rex in when Rex stopped him. "No! Don't put me in the locker!" he pleaded. Robbie rolled his eyes and put Rex in the locker anyways. He grabbed the books he needed and closed his locker. Tori passed him and sighed. "Don't talk to puppets, Robbie. It isn't healthy." She said as she walked by.

She turned the corner and saw Andre waiting for her outside the Mr. Wheeler's classroom. She smiled at him and walked up. "Hey, babe," he leaned in to kiss her. She stopped him with her hand and looked around. "Andre, someone could see us." She warned him. Andre sighed.

The two had been secretly dating since the end of their trip to Cuba. Tori wanted to keep it a secret because she was popular at school, therefore could only date popular guys. Sure she was the nice popular girl, but doesn't mean she could date lower social guys. Since Andre was best friends with Jade, he was considered an outcast, even if he hung out with Beck. Andre agreed, only because Jade would probably kill him if she found out that he was dating another one of her arch enemies. She was already on edge about them being _friends_. "Sorry, Tor, let's just get inside the classroom, okay?" Andre asked. Tori hesitated. Andre frowned, "Oh yeah. I'll go inside in a couple minutes. Ladies first." He gave her a cheeky smile. She returned the smile and walked inside the classroom.

Trina caught her gaze from the back of the classroom. Trina glared at her and Tori returned the glare. She sat at the front of the classroom (as the A student often did) and looked back to glare one final glare at her before turning to the chalkboard. The bell rang and Andre walked in the classroom on cue. He sat near the middle of the classroom as Tori tried not to catch his gaze.

...

Lunch rolled around and the cliques began to reform from last year and years before. As for Cat and her two friends, they didn't have a particular clique. They didn't care about being popular and popular students didn't seem to care much about them. They usually sat with Robbie or the new kids. Today, they went over to sit beside Robbie. Robbie sat with Rex and Sinjin. "Hi, Robbie and Rex, how was your first day so far?" Lily asked. Sinjin looked sort of hurt. To spare feelings, Cat jumped in. "You, too, Sinjin! How was your first day?"

Sinjin perked up. Before Robbie could talk, he went in to explain. "I only got thrown in the garbage can twice! I can say it's been a pretty good day so far." The girls nodded slowly before looking at Robbie to explain.

"It's been okay," Robbie shrugged. He then met eyes with Cat. "Oh, so, Cat. I was wondering if you would like-" Once again he was interrupted. This time he was interrupted by the famous Trina Vega. She stood on top of the main popular girls table and placed her hands on her hips. "Attention, everyone!" she clapped her hands together. "I have exciting news!"

The students looked at Trina intently. It was true, whenever Trina had exciting news, she did. "In celebration of senior year, I am throwing a party! _All _are invited except for..." Trina stepped down from the table. She walked over to Robbie's table. "You five..." Rex cleared his throat. Trina rolled her eyes. "_Six." _Then she walked over to Jade's table. She sat with Andre and rolled her eyes as Trina approached. "You two..." Then she walked over to Tori's table and smirked. "And Tori, you're not invited."

This is what Trina did. Had parties and didn't invite her past three best friends, Andre or the nerdy kids. She walked back up on the table. "The party is today at seven!" the cafeteria cheered. The lunch lady tried to quiet them down. Tori frowned as she looked to her friends and brother who sat at their table.

"It's alright, Tori." Beck reassured her. He gave her a small smile. "None of us go to Trina's lame parties anyways." He looked around at the table. "Right, guys?" The entire table avoided eye contact. Tori sighed and took a bite of her salad. "It's fine." She managed a smile. Erica rubbed her shoulder. "Sorry, we just go to...find out the gossip and make sure positives things are said about you!" Erica told her. Tori just nodded her head. She knew she was lying they went because Trina threw _amazing _parties.

Tori saw Beck glance at Andre and Jade's table. "I'm going to go sit with Andre. See how his day was." Beck said. Their friends didn't know why Beck hung out with them, but didn't question it. Beck got up and went over to Andre and Jade's table. Tori wished she could go and sit with them, too.

Jade glared as Beck sat down beside Andre. He offered her a smile, but she just looked at Andre. "Why is _he_ sitting here?" Jade snarled. Beck just chuckled. "_He _has a name." Beck said. "It's Beck, if you didn't remember."

"How could I forget?" Jade said sarcastically. She literally heard his name every second of the day from his 'fan club' which was every girl in the school. Andre looked to Beck. "So, what brings you to the table?" Andre pats his back. As Andre and Beck engage in a conversation Jade stands up with her tray. Andre takes notice and looks up to her.

"Where are you going?" Andre asked her. Jade grips her tray tighter. "If I wanted to be ignored, I would've sat with Mr. Big Shot's sister." She refers to Beck who puts his hand up in mock defence. He looks at her with a cheeky smile. "Come on, we sat so close to each other in drama class! Remember it was me on one side of the room and you on the other." Beck jokes. Jade is clearly not impressed and rolls her eyes as she turns around to start leaving and go to a different, empty table when her tray smacks into someone's designer shirt. She hears a shriek and Jade's sky blue eyes dart up to meet Trina Vega's brown ones.

It seems as if the entire cafeteria looks to Jade and Trina. Trina's fists clench and she starts yelling at Jade at the top of her lungs. "You _gank_!" she shouted. "You destroyed my designer top!" Jade rolls her eyes, as if she's being over dramatic. She takes a napkin and hands it to Trina. "Whatever. Wipe it off."

The entire cafeteria gasps. "Wipe it off? _Wipe it off_?" Trina's screaming is like nails on a chalkboard. "It's lasagne! _Lasagne_!" Trina scans the cafeteria before looking at the table across from Andre and Beck's. She grabs a fistful of a boy's spaghetti and throws it as Jade. Jade gasps and clenches her fists, about to lunge at Trina. "NO!"

The little redhead rushes up to Jade and holds her by the waist. She tries to push her away. "Let go!" Already angry enough, once Jade pushes off Cat she grabs a girl's saucy pizza and throws it at Cat. Cat yelps as it hits her chest and soon Tori came up. "Guys stop it!" she says as she gets in the middle of Jade and Cat. Trina attempts to throw someone's soup at Jade, but Jade sees her and dunks. As she dunks the soup flies over her and it hits Tori. Tori gasps and turns angrily at Trina. "You're going to pay!"

Soon it turns out to be a full on food fight between the four girls. The cafeteria watches as if it's a wrestling match and soon Principal Helen bursts in the scene after being brought in by the lunch lady. "You four!" Helen points at all four of them. They all freeze in their positions. Tori is on Jade's back and has a fistful of her hair, Jade is in mid action about to throw a hamburger at Trina, Trina has her hand tightly gripped on Tori's wrist and Cat is holding onto Trina's leg. Each of them is covered head to toe in everything from pasta to different types of meat.

"Come with me." Helen inches her finger forward. The girls all let go of each other and slowly follow Helen to the principal's office. Helen orders them to wait outside and the girls sit in the waiting room, split away from each other.

"This is all, _your_ fault," Trina speaks up. She is glaring at Jade and Jade looks up to glare back. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You need to get over the fact that it was an _accident_." Jade shoots back. "Don't you have like a million more designer shirts just in your locker?"

"What, are you stalking me, Jade?" Trina shoots at her. Jade looks at her confusedly, as if that was supposed to be a good comeback. Cat decides to speak up.

"I think it _was_ Jade's fault." She says quietly as she plays with her fingers. Jade narrows her eyes at her, daring her to continue. Cat bites her lip. "You did throw pizza at me...for no reason." Trina looks triumphantly at Jade, who sticks her tongue out at her. Tori clears her throat, bringing attention to herself. "I think it was Trina's fault."

And soon enough, they all burst into screaming. They're all yelling at each other and accusing each other. Helen steps out of her office and groans. "Hey! HEY!" She shouts over them. They instantly quiet down and look at Helen. "All of you, in my office. Now."

She goes back inside her office and one by one the girls go inside the principal's office. They sit down in the four seats. "How did this all start?" she asks. The girls all stare at each other for a moment before, snapping their heads towards Helen and all starting to yell out accusations. Helen looks frantically from Jade to Trina to Tori to Cat. "OKAY! One at a time!" She silences them. She looks at Jade. "You, go first."

"I was trying to walk to another table and I accidentally dumped by tray on Trina." Jade explained simply.

"It was on purpose! And it's just because I didn't invite her to my party!" Trina accuses.

"Why would I want to go to your stupid party?"

"It's obviously because my parties are amazing."

"I wouldn't want to go to one of your parties if my life depended on it."

"What a lie."

"STOP!" Helen sighs. "What happened after that Trina?" Helen tries to remain calm, rubbing her hands over her face. Trina straightens her posture and places her hands in her lap. "Well, after Jade _purposely _dumped her lasagne on me, I said nicely why she did that-"

"No, you didn't!" Cat shook her head. "You were yelling at her and called her a gank."

Helen raises an eyebrow. "What's a gank?"

Tori walks over to Helen and whispers something in her ear. Helen gasps and looks to Trina shocked. "That's not true!" Trina lies as Tori sits back down. Cat continues speaking anyways. "So, after Trina called her that, I grabbed onto Jade so they wouldn't hurt each other. Jade got really mad at threw pizza at me."

"Is that true?" Helen looks at Jade. Jade frowns and crosses her arms over her chest. "Yes." She admits. Helen then looks at Tori. "How did you get mixed in with this Tori?"

"I was going to _stop _the fight when Trina threw her soup at me." Tori explained, shooting a glare at Helen. Helen sighs and leans back in her chair. It's silent for a moment. Finally, after minutes of silence, Helen sits up. "Okay, so what I was thinking is all of you go to detention for two weeks."

Tori's eyes widen. She sits up straight and shakes her head. "I can't! I have never gotten detention before!" she shakes her head. "That can't start today!"

Jade rolls her eyes. "Of course, Little Miss Perfect." Jade glares at Tori and Tori glares back. Helen rubs her forehead. "You didn't let me finish."

The girls look at Helen curiously. "I was going to do that when I realized you would all be trapped in a room together _alone_. So, you four are going to _start_ working on the homecoming dance this Friday." All the girls except Cat are in shock and anger.

"I wasn't even going to that stupid dance!" Jade protested.

"I'm going to be _nominated _not working on this dance!" Tori said in disbelief.

"And I'm going to _win _homecoming queen, not work on all the decorations and work and stuff!" Trina whines.

"Yay! Dancing!" Cat says cheerily, clapping her hands together. Helen looks at them all satisfied. "Sorry, that's my decision. Don't worry, you won't be alone, others will be helping out. Now call your parents to bring you new clothes and clean yourselves up."

Jade narrows her eyes before stomping out of the office. Tori huffs and marches out of the office. Trina puts her hands on her hips and struts out. Then Cat skips out of the room, actually excited about decorating and helping plan the dance. Helen sighs, wondering if she made the right decision.

* * *

**This is kind of flip flopping but I wanted you to get a feel for the characters and not just Jade, Tori, Cat and Trina. Tell me what you think. Please don't be rude, though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

B.F.F.N

Today just wasn't Jade's day at all. The guy she hated was in her favourite class ever, she had gotten food dumped all over her (having to call her busy father to bring her new clothes making him _very _angry), she was now assigned to work on the Homecoming float with her three former best friends and now her best friend just cancelled their plans for today after school. Jade wanted to vent about her terrible day to Andre, but he said he was busy. When Jade asked him what, he said he had to go and then hung up. So, Jade would have to get to the bottom of that later.

She was walking home from school, alone that day. She heard footsteps behind her and laughter, that's when she glanced over her shoulder to see Beck and his group of friends. The only thing that made it _slightly _better was that Tori wasn't with them. She just walked faster, hoping to go unnoticed. This wasn't the first time that they have walked the same way Jade has. They usually ignored her and Andre when they would walk home, but it annoyed Jade ever so much, especially since Beck decided to be chatty with her all of the sudden.

Her wish wasn't granted as she heard the laughter die and the footsteps quicken. It wasn't long until Beck Oliver popped up beside her with a cheeky grin on his face. Jade tried to walk faster (because running would make her look stupid), but Beck just caught up with her. "Trying to avoid me, I see." He smiled at her. Jade rolled her eyes and didn't make the effort to reply to him.

Beck just didn't seem to give up, though. "I heard about your punishment today from Tori," he said. "It isn't so bad working on the Homecoming dance, you know. It actually seems kind of fun if you ask me." Jade pursed her lips together.

"I didn't ask you." She stated her arms over her chest. Beck put his hands up in mock surrender, than chuckled at her. Jade, still unimpressed, added, "And if it's so fun, why don't you do it?"

That gave him an idea and Jade could see it written all over his face. She stopped and turned to face him, making him stop walking as well. She narrowed her eyes and made her voice dangerously low. "If you even _think _about it, I will rip off your ears and sew them back on backwards." She threatened. Beck's eyes widened for a second, before giving her a satisfied smirk. "Well then, West, I guess I'll just have to join now." He winked at her. "That seems exciting." Jade couldn't believe he wasn't scared of her.

She thought of what to do next to intimidate him, then smirked right back at him. "You think I'm kidding, don't you?" She asked him. "Well then, let's see how handsome you look with your ears on backwards."

That just made his smirk more annoying. He stepped closer to her challengingly, looking her dead in the eyes. "So, you think I'm handsome?" He challenged her. Jade grew even more irritated and annoyed. She stepped back from him, allowing Beck to think he won and look satisfied. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled proudly.

"I'm already going to be miserable planning this Homecoming abomination. I do not need you making things worse for me, Oliver. Your sister, Trina and Cat are doing enough of that." She told him, jabbing a finger in his chest. Beck nodded slowly, gently placing Jade's hand off of his chest.

"Okay, I won't help out with the Homecoming dance." He told her with a shrug. Jade smirked triumphantly and turned on her heel, beginning to strut away from him. "But only if you come with me to Trina Vega's party tonight."

Jade spun to face him, her face cold and hard while Beck looked cheeky and proud. Jade gave him a death stare, not answering his question. It was silent between them for a moment, before Jade replied to him. "I have three reasons why that can't and won't happen. First of all, I'm not invited to that party. Second of all, I don't like Trina. And third of all, I don't like _you._"

Beck was quick to answer her. "The theme of her party is masquerade and I could bring a plus one. You could be my date and they wouldn't even know it was you. Even if you don't like Trina, you'll _love _her parties. They're amazing and always so fun. And, would you rather see me for two weeks straight planning the Homecoming dance with you?"

Jade bit her lip. Beck was _blackmailing _her and that was her job! He stuck out his hand to shake on it. Jade looked at the hand hesitantly, before heaving a sigh and shaking his hand. "Fine, you got yourself a deal, Oliver." She said. Beck smiled at her.

"Great. What's your address?" He asked her, taking out his Pear Phone to send himself a reminder. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Figure it out. That wasn't in our deal." She smirked. Beck just shrugged, though, stuffing his phone back in his back pocket.

"I'll just get Andre to text it to me." He winked at her, before walking past her. "I'll pick you up at seven!" He turned a corner and like Beck was out of her sight. Jade scowled and clenched her fists. She couldn't believe he just practically _blackmailed _her into going to a party with him, like on a date. She didn't know what he was up to, but she surely didn't like it.

Meanwhile Cat sat down on the bench outside of school. She doodled in her pink notebook while Robbie came up to her, alone (without Rex). Cat looked up after hearing him sit down and smiled. "Hi, Robbie," she waved. She took Rex's absence into consideration. "Where's Rex?"

"He's in my backpack." He patted his backpack which hung over his shoulders. Cat giggled, before turning back to doodling in her notebook. He scratched the back of his neck nervously and hesitated a little before speaking. "So, Cat, you know, we've known each other for a while now and I wanted to know if "

Just then Ryder Daniels walked up. He leaned against the bench and winked at Cat, making Robbie feel uncomfortable. Cat looked up and noticed Ryder and blushed, making Robbie shrink down on the bench. "Hey, it's Cat, right?" Ryder asked, flipping his hair. Ryder was one of the most popular and attractive boys in school. He dated e_veryone _even Trina and Tori, but those relationships never lasted long. He was what you called a player and yet _every _girl fell for him hoping that maybe she could make him stay in a committed relationship. Yet, that never seemed to be the case.

Cat nodded. "Yes, I'm Cat!" she nodded. "Not the animal, though." She reassured him with a serious look on her face. Ryder laughed as if she was joking, which she wasn't, but made her smile anyways. Robbie furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

"Well, I was going to Trina Vega's party tonight and I still need a plus one. Want to be my date?" Ryder asked her. Cat's smile faded and she shook her head. "I'm not invited to that party." She told Ryder. He simply shrugged and gave her a cheeky grin. "I can get you in."

Cat's spirits lifted. "You can?" She grinned. She wasn't excited about Trina's party she was excited about going to Trina Vega's party with _Ryder Daniels. _Ryder nodded as a SUV pulled up on the curb. The window rolled down and a bunch of guys motioned him to join them. Ryder looked at Cat and winked. "I'll text you the deets." Ryder said as he made his way into the SUV. Once the SUV was out of ear shot, Cat squealed with excitement.

"Oh my God, Ryder Daniels is going to text me the _deets_!" She clapped her hands together excitedly. Robbie sighed and frowned.

"You don't even like Trina, though. And you're going to her party with Ryder?" He raised an eyebrow.

Cat nodded, not taking it as a warning. "Yup! I have to go call Olivia and Lily! I have no idea what to wear! I also need a mask because it's a masquerade party! I have so much to do!" With that she bounced up from the bench and stuffed her pink notebook in her backpack. She started to run home, calling over her shoulder, "I'll talk to you later, Robbie!"

Then she vanished from sight. Robbie slumped against the bench. Why couldn't he just ask out Cat, she'd say yes and they'd live happily ever after? Now Cat was going out with Ryder and he knew that wasn't going to end good at all. Suddenly Sinjin skipped up to him and plopped down beside him. "Guess what?" he said enthusiastically.

Robbie sighed. "Sinjin, I'm not really in the mood to-" Sinjin cut off Robbie, though, still overly excited.

"You and I are going to Trina Vega's party tonight!" He grinned. Robbie sat up straight from his slumped position. "What? How?"

"Trina said I can DJ, since the DJ cancelled last minute!" Then his voice lowed slightly. "Also she was desperate and no one else could do it. She said I could bring a date, too." He nudged Robbie. Robbie scrunched his nose up in disgust. "That's gross, Sinjin." Robbie frowned.

Sinjin shook his head. "Sorry, I mean a friend." He corrected himself. "So, are you in?"

Robbie wanted to say no, he really did. He was about to, but then he remembered that Cat was attending that party tonight. He nodded a fake smile playing on his lips. "Okay, I'll go to the party."

Andre and Tori were behind the school under the bleachers in the football field. They were going to go on a date, but Tori didn't know where without people recognizing her. Her brother was at her house and Andre's grandma was too freaky to go to Andre's house, so they stayed in the field behind the bleachers where no one could see them. They were busy kissing until Andre pulled away from her. Tori looked very confused for a moment before Andre went on to explain. "I got a text message." Andre explained to her, pulling out his phone from his pocket.

Tori pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Can't you ignore it?" She asked him. Andre looked apologetically at her, pecking her lips and making Tori smile again. He read the message and chuckled slightly. Tori tried to peer over at his phone curiously. "What's so funny?"

Andre kept the phone closer to him. "Nothing, Tor, it's just your brother." He said. As Andre was typing a reply to Beck, Tori snatched the phone from Andre and began reading the text message Beck had sent her secret boyfriend. "Hey, baby!" Andre tried to grab the phone back, but Tori pushed him away. Tori gasped as she read the text message.

**To: Andre Harris  
From: Beck Oliver**

**I got Jade to go on that date to Vega's party tonight :D Thanks for cancelling your plans with her so I could talk to her alone. I promise you a hot girlfriend in the future bro :P She won't tell me her address tho. So what is it?**

Tori squeezed the Pear shaped phone so hard, Andre thought it might break. "He and _Jade _are going on a date to Trina Vega's party? When did he start liking Jade? And who does he think he's going to set you up with?"

Andre took the phone away from Tori. "Calm down, Tor." He told her. Tori took a deep breath. "I think your overreacting. So what he likes Jade? That's between her and him-"

Tori crossed her arms over her chest quirking her eyebrow. "He's just going to get hurt. There is no way Jade likes him back." She explained, cutting off Andre. Andre nodded.

"She doesn't, but if she does, that still isn't your problem. And, I won't let him set me up with anyone else, because I already have a hot girlfriend." He smiled before kissing Tori again. Tori returned the kiss, but then pulled away from him. "We have to get into that party."

Andre raised an eyebrow. "What party?" Andre asked confused.

"Trina's party!" Tori swatted his arm. Andre pouted and rubbed his arm. "That hurt."

Tori ignored him and continued talking. "It's a masquerade party, so we'll all be wearing masks. She won't even know we're there. I can watch Beck and Jade and make sure nothing happens between them. Beck should be easy to spot because of his hair and Jade should be beside him so this should be easy."

Andre shook his head. "Tori, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, if they get together, why is that a problem? Wouldn't we have more time together anyways?"

Tori made her way out of the bleachers and put her hands on her hips. "Well, yes, but Beck _cannot _date Jade. She is in a lower social class then we are and that puts my chances of being Homecoming Queen in danger because we're related."

Andre followed her out of the bleachers. "But, we're dating." Tori looked around to see if anyone was looking at them before she answered him. "Yes, but we're dating in secret." She pointed out. Andre sighed and Tori knew she needed to persuade him.

"Come on, Andre." She stepped closer to him. "This could be our first _real _date." She guided his hands to her waist. "And we can dance together. Don't you want to dance with me?" Her voice and facial expression was innocent, but Andre did not take it as innocence. He gulped and nodded his hand. "We should go get ready for her party."

* * *

Beck arrived at Jade's house at seven o'clock. He knocked on the door, with his mask in one hand and shoved his hands in his pockets waiting for her. The door opened and Beck didn't see anyone until he looked down. There stood an about eight year old boy his arms crossed across his chest. Beck raised an eyebrow, but smiled. "Hey, buddy. I'm Beck." He said, crouching down to his level.

The little boy checked him out up and down. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't call me buddy. My name is Dante." He said crossing his arms over his chest as Beck straightened himself up and looked down at the little boy. "You're Jade's date?" Before Beck had a chance to answer a ginger haired women, probably in her mid forties came up. She rested her hands on Dante's shoulders and smiled apologetically at Beck. "I'm sorry for Dante." She laughed nervously. "He's just a little protective of his older sister."

Beck nodded understandingly. "I can understand that." He chuckled. "I'm Beck." He stretched his hand out for her to shake. She took his hand and shook it with a genuine smile on her face. "I'm Julia, Jade's mother."

"Step mother." A familiar voice corrected. Beck looked past Julia to the staircase where Jade was walking down the staircase. She was in a black dress that went just above her knees. To add her 'Jade-self' to it, she wore her red combat boots and a black leather jacket that stopped at her waist and was fitting. Beck thought she looked gorgeous as he smiled at her. "Wow, you look gorgeous." He complimented her.

Jade rolled her eyes and grabbed her black purse from the stairs, slinging it over her shoulder. "Whatever." She sighed as she stood beside her brother. She noticed the silver mask in Beck's hand and smirked. "Guess I forgot a mask. Sorry, I can't go."

Beck smirked back at her. He pulled out a red sparkled mask from his back pocket. "Oh on the contrary," He handed the red mask to her. "Look it matches your shoes." Jade scowled and snatched the mask from him, shoving it in her purse. "Let's just go," Jade muttered, making her way past Beck.

"No, wait!" Julia stopped them. Jade turned around and groaned, now standing beside Beck. "Let me get my camera!" She rushed off and Jade sighed, putting her face in her hands embarrassed. Beck chuckled. "I like her." He told Jade. Jade glared at him.

Dante decided to butt in again. "Jade doesn't like you." He stated. He stuck his tongue out at Beck and Beck playfully stuck his tongue out back at him. Dante looked at him angrily before looking to Jade with innocent eyes. "Jade, can you stay home?" he pleaded.

Jade glared at Beck before looking back to Dante. "How I wish I could." She sighed as Julia returned back with her camera. She grinned and held up the camera so it was focusing on Beck and Jade. "Smile you two!" She grinned. Jade made no effort whatsoever, but Beck pulled her closer and posed for the picture with his charming smile. Jade scowled at how close she was to him, but faked a smile for the camera. "Jack, come down here! Look how stunning your daughter looks with this boy!" Julia gushed.

Jade felt as if she would explode from embarrassment. She didn't want to impress Beck, but she didn't want to be embarrassed in front of him either. "What boy? He's here?" Jack shouted from upstairs. Soon you heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Jack appearing behind Julia. He was like the older male version of Jade and Beck could tell right away that this was indeed Jade's father.

He nervously stuck his hand out for him to shake and lucky for him Jack did. Yet, he squeezed his hand a little too hard. "I want her home by eleven." Jack pointed a finger at him. Beck nodded, accepting to Jack's rules. Dante mimicked his actions. "Yeah, have her home by eleven!" Dante copied his father's actions.

Jade groaned and grabbed Beck's wrist. "Come on, we're leaving." She announced, pulling him away from her family. She went in the passenger seat of his car and Beck went in the driver's seat. Jade leaned against the seat and practically glared at the road ahead as he drove. Beck caught a glance of her and chuckled.

"Are you embarrassed?" He smirked. Jade didn't answer him. "Don't be. I've been on dates with worse than that. I have to say, though, they _did _act like it was your first date."

Jade looked out the window, so Beck couldn't read her facial expression, but Beck could already tell. "Okay, no way." He said in a stunned, but playful tone. Jade turned her head to face him. She quirked her right eyebrow and looked at him curiously. "What do you mean 'no way'?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm your first date, aren't I?" He asked her. Jade gave him a death glare and that just made Beck laugh. Seriously, not being able to scare him was _not _working for Jade. When she didn't answer he continued. "Wow, really? Well, I guess I'm honoured that I could be the first one to be brave enough to date Jade West or at least have her say yes. Does this mean I'm going to be your first kiss, too?"

Jade growled. "I've had my first kiss before bozo." She told him. "I'm not going to kiss you anyways." She flipped her hair. Beck was simply too amused to get off of this topic at the moment.

"Who was your first kiss then?" Beck asked her.

"That's none of your business."

"My first kiss was Meredith, we we're twelve years old. It's your turn now."

"I'm not telling you who my first kiss was."

"Maybe that's because you never had one yet."

"I did!"

"Then who was it?"

"His name was Gilbert. Are you happy now?"

Beck burst out laughing, trying to focus on the road as he was. Jade slumped in her seat. As for now, this was the worst date anyone could possibly have with Beck Oliver or at least to Jade. Any other girl would take what they could get from him. "Who names their child Gilbert?" He laughed.

"His parents did, now shut up!" She snapped at him. Once Beck contained himself and stopped laughing he resumed in talking to Jade. Jade just wished that they could have a quiet ride, no talking or anything. She didn't even want to be here in the first place. "Hey, you know what would have been more embarrassing?" He glanced at her. "If your biological mother was with there, I bet she would have been just as worse as your step mother was."

"Yeah, I bet she would of." She mumbled. Beck glanced at her again and saw the change in her facial expression. Instead of it being hard and angry it had grown slightly softer. "Where is your mother?" He asked quietly.

"Dead." Jade shrugged as if it was no big deal. Beck bit his lip.

"I'm so sorry for asking." He apologized. Jade sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "It doesn't matter, okay?"

Beck wanted to say something to lighten the mood, but he didn't know what. Jade stared out the window and he tried to focus on driving. Then Beck pulled into Trina's street and you could just _tell _that a party was going on. Her house was huge and not many houses were near it, which must work to Trina's advantage. Cars were parked on lawns and on streets and some lucky ones managed to get on Trina's driveway. Beck parked on the side of the street because he couldn't find any other parking spots.

Jade groaned. Beck raised an eyebrow as he unbuckled his seat belt. "What?" he asked her.

"We're so far away from the house. Couldn't you of parked closer?" She complained as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Beck just chuckled and went to open the car door for Jade on her side. He opened it for her and bowed in a gentlemen like way and Jade rolled her eyes and pushed him away from the door. Then she got out and closed the door herself. "I'm not disabled. I can do it."

Beck scratched his head and laughed slightly, even though he knew that she was serious. Beck began to put on his mask and motioned for Jade to do the same. After a groan, Jade took the mask out of her bag and put on her mask. Beck attempted to hold her hand, but Jade punched him in the arm so he wouldn't. He sighed, but they walked up to Trina Vega's house anyways.

Tori and Andre watched them from behind Andre's car. They both had silver masks on their faces so no one would recognize them. Tori snarled. "How could Beck like her?" She snapped. "Does he even care about his own sister?" Andre sighed and put a warm hand on Tori's shoulder.

"Look, I sort of understand where you're coming from..." He told her. "But, can you tone it down a little? That's my best friend you're talking about there." Tori frowned and nodded her head.

"Sorry, Andre," she apologized. "You know, sometimes our social status just gets to my head." Andre rolled his eyes playfully, earning him a playful punch in the arm from Tori. He chuckled and stood up from crouching behind the car. He held a hand out to Tori. "Now, let's go in, before we completely lose them. And miss our opportunity to dance together."

Tori smiled up at him and accepted his hand. He gently pulled her up and they both walked up to Trina's house. They were stopped by a large looking man. By large looking man, they meant a _scary, _large looking man. Tori smiled politely at him. "I'm sorry is there a problem...?" she trailed off, not knowing the scary looking man's name.

"Bobby," said the man in a very deep voice. Andre almost laughed, but got scared by the look that _Bobby _was giving him and cowered out. "You guys have to remove your masks and show me who you are."

Tori's eyes went up in alarm. She was positive her brother and Jade went in and Jade wasn't invited. So how could she have gotten in? "Um, why do you need to see who we are?" She stalled.

"So you aren't anyone Miss. Vega didn't invite." He informed her. "Now masks off and tell me your names."

Andre butted in. "Look, we weren't invited." He confessed to him. Tori gave him daggers, but Andre gave her a look that said 'Just Trust Me'. He looked back to Bobby. "She is Trina's cousin." He pointed to Tori. Tori caught on and nodded, raising her hand to give a little wave. "I am she."

Then Andre pointed to himself. "And I'm her date. We came to surprise her and congratulate her on becoming a senior." Bobby nodded, almost understandingly.

"I know the Vega family I am a close friend of theirs." He told them. "I know their names at least. Take off your masks and _tell me your names._" It was like he was onto them, but Andre was almost positive he wasn't. Yet he would be if they didn't guess the right names.

Tori tried to rack her brain for any remembrance of Trina's family members as she slowly took off her mask. She thought she remembered _one _from the third grade when she had came over to join their sleepover. "I-I'm Dianne Vega...?" She said it more like a question, but to cover it up, pulled Andre close to her. "And this is Tom...Thomas." Leon and Bob gave her a strange look, but she just looked innocently back at them.

"Well Dianne..." Then he looked at Andre, "...and Tom Thomas...you may enter the party. It's good to meet you Dianne! I've heard much about you." They both sighed of relief and put on their masks, entering the party. As they were walking, Andre had to ask, "Really, Tom Thomas?"

"I panicked!"

Meanwhile Robbie helped Sinjin DJ. Well, he sort of did. He was trying to scan the crowd for any sign of Cat or Ryder. He didn't trust Ryder and he didn't want him doing anything funny with her. He tried desperately to find her, but he just couldn't seem to. There were way too many people. You'd think a girl with bright red hair would be easier to find.

Suddenly Trina came up to them. "I came to say that Sinjin, you aren't doing _horrible _right now. Keep it up and _do not _ruin this party." She then spotted Robbie and scrunched up her nose in disgust. Even if he wore a mask, she could tell who it was by the weird curls in his hair. "Oh, you brought Shapiro. You didn't bring your creepy puppet did you?"

Robbie looked at her offended. "Rex is not a puppet!" he gasped. "But I didn't bring him with me..." Trina rolled her eyes and waved him off. She went over to Sinjin, pushing past Robbie. "Can you play Forever Baby now?" She asked him. Robbie looked to her and practically gaped.

"You know Michael Corcoran?" He gasped at her. Trina looked at him suspiciously.

"No..." She shook her head. "Ryder has been asking me to play that guy's song 'Forever Baby' forever now and if I don't he's going to leave." Robbie perked up. Ryder was here, which meant Cat was here, too.

"Where did you see Ryder?" He asked her. Trina narrowed her eyes.

"Why?" She asked him.

"He...I need to talk to him." That wasn't a complete lie. Robbie wasn't good at lying, so he tried _not _to lie.

"Why do you need to talk to Ryder?" She stepped even closer to him. He gulped.

"Well...You see, I..." He tried to come up with an excuse. Luckily, he didn't need to because Sarah came up to Trina, looking depressed and sad. Trina turned to her and looked at her concerned, totally ignoring Robbie now. Robbie sighed relieved.

"What's wrong Sarah?" she asked her. Sarah frowned at her friend.

"Every hot guy is _taken._" She whined. Trina rolled her eyes over her overreacting, but Sarah didn't pay close attention to her and couldn't see through Trina's mask. "Tanner is with Casey, Frank is with Meredith, Danny is with Stacy, Beck is with this mysterious chick and Ryder is with this redhead."

Robbie paid attention to Sarah as she brought up Ryder and Cat. Trina folded her arms over her chest. "What redhead chick?" She scowled. "The only redhead in the school is Cat and I didn't invite her. Ryder must have and I don't approve of it." With that she stomped off, Sarah following behind her.

That is when Robbie knew that he had to find Cat and fast. Not just to save her from Ryder, but to save her from Trina, too. He ran off, Sinjin calling after him, but he didn't listen to him. He pushed through people and tried desperately to find Cat. Soon, Forever Baby played and everyone started grabbing a couple to dance with. That made Robbie even more nervous, because she would probably be dancing with Ryder.

It seemed like hours (it was barley two minutes, but to Robbie it was hours) and he still hadn't found Cat or Ryder. He hunched over, trying to catch his breath, because he was Robbie and never usually ran for that long. Then he heard a familiar giggle. He looked straight ahead of him to see Cat. Her arms were around Ryder's neck and Ryder's arms were around her waist. They were slow dancing together and that just broke Robbie's little fragile heart.

He wanted to go up to them a break it up, but he knew he couldn't do that. One, he would get hurt and two Cat would probably be upset with him. He just wanted her to be happy and right now she looked like she was happy. He knew Ryder was not the best of guys, but maybe he had changed. And right now, he just wanted her to _stay _happy. So he had to go keep away Trina.

After Robbie ran off to go find Trina and stop her, Beck tried to convince Jade to dance with him. "No. There is no way I'm going to dance with _you._" She shook her head. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked determined not to move a muscle. Beck grabbed her hand and tried to drag her out to the dance floor, but Jade kept her feet planted on the ground.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" He begged. He tried to get her to move, but she just wouldn't move. "God, you're strong for a girl."

"And you're ugly for a guy." Jade shot back at him. Beck rolled his eyes. He let go of her hand and observed her for a minute. Jade gave him a weird look, but then he smirked. He walked towards her and picked her up unexpectedly, slinging her over his shoulder. She let out a shriek and banged her fists against his back.

"Beck put me down!" She shouted. Some couples stopped dancing to look at them, but Jade didn't let them get a close look at her, just in case they would recognize her through the mask. Beck just chuckled and moved her over to the middle of the dance floor.

He put her down once they were surrounded by a bunch of people so that she couldn't escape that easily. She tried, but Beck pulled her back closer to him. He guided her hands around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. "Now, just relax, don't be nervous." He teased.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I'm not nervous." She spat. "I don't want to dance with you." Beck ignored her and guided them to move swiftly together. Jade hated to admit it that she lost the battle and _let _him slow dance with her. She tried desperately not to meet his eyes, but once again she had lost and looked at him right into those chocolate brown eyes.

Beck smiled at her and Jade let herself smile back. Once the song was over, Beck took her hand and walked her over to the snack's table. He leaned against it as Jade poured herself some punch and smirked. "Did you have fun?" He teased.

Jade rolled her eyes, but gave him a sly smile. "I could have had more fun, but it was _okay_." She shrugged. She took a sip of her punch then set it down on the table. Suddenly Beck started leaning in to kiss her. Jade's eyes widened and grabbed her punch taking another longer and louder sip. Beck opened his eyes and moved away from her with a sheepish smile.

"I don't kiss, especially on the first date." Jade stated once she set the punch on the table.

"How did Gilbert kiss you?"

This time Jade actually laughed. "He did it before I even noticed what he was doing." She replied. "Then I slapped him." Beck laughed and nodded. "I can see you doing that."

Then they both laughed and started engaging in an actual conversation. Beck had to say he was very proud of himself. His sister on the other hand was fuming as she hid behind some balloons with Andre. "They're having a good time! Do you see this Andre?" She snapped. Andre put a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Babe, I think you need to calm down." He whispered in her ear. "Beck can date whoever he wants to."

Tori glared at her boyfriend. Andre put his hands up in mock surrender. "If he wants to date Jade, that's fine. But do it in secret! So she doesn't ruin our popularity." Tori huffed, her arms crossed across her chest. Andre frowned.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He said. "I'll be back in five minutes." He kissed her cheek, before walking off. Tori looked after him, feeling guilty. She sighed, before looking back at her brother and Jade.

Trina passed through the crowd pushing anyone that was in her way. How dare Cat come to her party, when she hated her and didn't want her to? Sarah was on her heels behind her when she let own a groan. "I need someone to dance with!" She whined.

"Shut up, Sarah!" She scowled. "We're trying to find Cat!" Sarah pouted, but kept quiet as she followed Trina through the crowd. Then, Sarah groaned again. "Sarah _shut up_!" she snapped.

"But Beck is there looking hot with this mysterious chick and he can't be mine!" She complained. Trina rolled her eyes and looked over at where Sarah was looking at. There sure enough was Beck. You could tell by his hair. The other girl though seemed strangely familiar. Trina squinted closely at her and gasped. She could recognize those blue eyes and pale skin anywhere. That was _Jade. _She clenched her fists.

Jade was actually _smiling. _And having a good time at her party! The worst part was she was with Beck Oliver, who supposed to be Sarah's, even though Beck never saw any interest in her. What was Jade doing at her party anyways? Who invited her? She was about to scream and both of them, Cat and Jade, when she peered over Jade's shoulder to see none other than Tori Oliver herself, hiding behind her balloons. Was this Disobey Trina Day?

Trina clenched her fists. Cat walked up with Ryder to the snack table and Trina knew this would be the perfect moment just to scream at them all. She was about to, when someone touched her shoulder. She snapped her head towards the person who did so, so fast that she was shocked she didn't get whiplash.

She met eyes with Robbie again. "What do you want nerd?" She scowled. Robbie gulped. "Don't be mad at Cat for coming please." He squeaked out. If he had said it more confidentially, it would have sounded romantic. Now it sounded like a desperate plea. Trina smiled innocently at Robbie, making him ease up a little.

"Oh don't worry I'm not mad at _just_ Cat." Then she looked back at Tori, Jade and Cat who were all around the snack table oblivious to her. "I'm mad at Cat, Jade and Tori!"

The three girls jumped and looked at Trina in shocked faces. The music stopped and Trina had said it so loud that the entire party was now looking at her. "I did _not _invite you three ganks to my party!" She shouted at them. The girls stepped away from their dates (and Tori stepped out of hiding behind the balloons). Jade crossed her arms over her chest.

"Did you just call me a gank _again_?" She scowled. She narrowed her eyes. "Oh, Trina, you are one very unlucky girl today." Jade stepped closer to her and took off her mask looking like she was ready for a fight, but Beck grabbed her shoulder to stop her from walking any further.

Cat took off her mask and looked innocently at everyone. "What's a gank?" she asked innocently. Beck leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "That's so dirty!"

Then Jade caught attention of Tori, who had come out from the balloons. "Wait a minute..." She turned towards Tori. "Were you spying on me?" She shot daggers at the Latina girl.

"No!" Tori said defensively. Everyone gave her a look as Tori slowly took off her mask. Then she looked to the ground. "I was spying on you and Beck..." She said it more quietly this time. Jade narrowed her eyes and Beck looked at her disapprovingly.

Cat saw Robbie and raised an eyebrow. "Robbie? What are you doing here?" she questioned. Robbie was about to answer when Trina pushed him away. "Look, I did _not _invite you to this party! So you better get out or else I'll-"

Cat stepped up and pushed Trina. "Don't push Robbie!" She said defensively. Trina scowled. "You can't push me!" Trina pushed Cat back. Soon they tackled each other and Ryder pulled off Trina and Robbie pulled off Cat.

"Get out!" Trina screamed. Ryder sighed and took Cat's hand, leading her out. Robbie frowned as Cat let him drag her away, so he followed them, sneaking away unnoticed. Trina then turned to Jade and Beck. "And you two! How dare you ruin my party! Beck you're supposed to be with Sarah!"

Tori and Jade looked at Beck angrily. "You're supposed to be with Sarah?" They both snarled. Beck shook his head frantically. "No! No! I'm not!" He tried to convince the two girls. Sarah gasped, looking offended, but she didn't say anything. Jade scoffed, rolling her eyes and stomping out of the house. Beck sighed and went after her.

Finally, Trina turned to Tori. "And you! You came to destroy my party because you know I'm more popular than you!" She accused. Tori gasped dramatically.

"You are _not _more popular than me!" She scowled.

"Yes, I am!" Trina shot back. "So you came to destroy my party so you could be more popular!"

"You're acting like a child!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

The party watched as Tori and Trina went back and forth. Andre soon came out of the bathroom (after hearing everything while he was in there) and watched behind his mask. He wanted to step in, but he knew Tori wouldn't want that, so he stayed back being unnoticed.

Tori threw her hands up in frustration. "This is pointless!" She sighed. "I didn't come to your stupid party to destroy it! I came to protect my brother from social suicide!"

Trina narrowed her eyes. "Sure, whatever you say, Victoria." Trina's voice was dangerously low. Tori crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes as well. "But you better back away from me. Or you are going to get hurt."

Tori rolled her eyes. "I would so back away from you." She said. Then she smirked at Trina and stepped closer to her. "But I'm sure working on The Homecoming dance together is going to be s_uper _fun. Don't you think?" Tori meant to sound threatening, even though she had nothing planned for Trina whatsoever. She decided to add something instead. "Oh and if you're in charge of music, make sure your daddy pays you extra so you don't need to use _Sinjin._" Then she gave her one last smirk and left, Andre following behind her.

Trina was fuming and Sarah was struggling to calm her down. She snapped her head towards Sinjin. "Everyone start having fun! Sinjin! Put the music back on! _Now_!"

* * *

Ryder had ended up walking Cat home since she lived close to Trina. Cat had asked Ryder if Robbie could walk with them and (after begging) he agreed, but Robbie had to walk behind them. "I had fun tonight, Cat. Before Trina yelled at us at least." Ryder gave her one of his signature charming smiles. Robbie frowned as he watched Cat go all googly eyed over him.

"I did, too." She smiled at Ryder. Ryder then looked back at Robbie and he could've sworn he saw him smirk. Then he looked back at Cat. "So, Cat, I was wondering if you wanted to go out. Maybe we could go to Nozu or to get coffee or something."

Robbie's heart broke (it must've broken over a million times today) when he saw Cat's face brighten. "Yes! That sounds so fun!"

Meanwhile Beck drove Jade home. It was a silent car ride and whenever they looked at each other Jade glared at him. "I'm not dating nor interested Sarah." He confirmed. Jade rolled her eyes. "Duh. No one is dumb enough to be interested Sarah." She stated. Beck cracked a smile as he turned into her driveway. "I'm sorry that Trina found out that you came to the party."

"I'm sorry your sister is a creepy spy." She replied. He laughed at her response and got out of the car. Before he could open the car door for her, Jade opened the door and got out herself. Beck walked her to her door step and gave her a small smile. "So, I guess we're calling it a night."

Jade nodded her head in response. "Yeah, we are." She began to open the door to her house, when she glanced back at him. "Hey, Oliver?"

Beck looked at her. "Yeah?"

She shrugged at him with a playful smile. "I didn't have the worst time ever tonight." Then she entered her house and closed the door behind her. Beck smiled to himself as he walked back to his car, when he heard a window open and someone call out, "I still don't want you joining The Homecoming committee!"

Andre was driving Tori home and Tori was desperate to get there before Beck. She didn't want to see him and she didn't want Beck seeing Andre drive her home. "I'm sorry about how the day turned out for you."

Tori sighed, but looked to him with a smile. "It's alright, Andre." She told him. "It isn't your fault. And it wasn't a terrible day I was with you, wasn't I?"

Andre took his eyes off the road for a second to smile at her. "I guess so." He grinned. He pulled onto her street. "And I'm sorry, too." She confessed.

Andre scrunched his eyebrows together confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry for the stuff I said about Jade." She sighed. "And all that stuff I said about popularity. I care about you a lot, you know?"

Andre grinned at her as he pulled into her driveway. "I know." He leaned over to peck her lips. "I care about you a lot, too." Tori grinned back at him. "Good night Andre."

"Good night Tori."

She got out of his car and went up to her house. He waited until she was inside her house before pulling out of the driveway and heading home. He couldn't help but think, though. What was going to happen when all these girls were working on a Homecoming dance together?

* * *

**This chapter was so long. But this story is so much fun to write! How did you guys like this chapter? Tell me your thoughts on the character's relationships/friendships/etc. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

B.F.F.N

It went from Monday night to Friday morning pretty quickly. All four girls did not want to go to school, because this would be the day that they started working on the Homecoming committee. Tori trudged into school with a pout plastered on her face. Her friends came up to her almost immediately. Honestly, Tori was surprised they didn't ditch her after that scene at Trina's party previously. Lucky enough for her, they didn't ditch her or start talking to her less. Tori wanted to believe it was because they were such great friends, but she knew it was just because they knew Tori would eventually get back at Trina and all would be even again.

"What's wrong, Tor?" Erica asked her with a concerned expression. Tori forced a tired smile on her face and looked at her two best friends.

"Oh, nothing," Tori sighed. "I just start working on the Homecoming dance today."

Ally gave her a sympathetic expression that Tori didn't exactly believe was sympathetic. Her friends were terrible liars and Tori was hurt sometimes that they faked feeling anything for her. "Oh, Tor, cheer up!" She gave her, her best fake smile. "It could be really fun!" Erica joined in on the fake smiling.

Tori smiled at them. "Why don't you guys join? Helen said the sign ups are today, after school when we start working on it." The smiles fell from the two girls faces. They glanced at each other and gave each other worried expressions, before looking back to Tori. They gave her overly cheery smiles that almost looked plastic.

"We would love to!" Ally gushed. Then she glanced at Erica, "But..."

Erica was quick to come up with an excuse. "But my mother wants me to do work around the house and Ally is helping me out." What a lie. Erica was rich, there was no way she would be cleaning her own house. Forcing a smile on her face, Tori played it off like she didn't know anything and just gave them a small shrug.

"On the bright side, you could get close to Cat Valentine again!" Ally suggested hopefully. Tori gave her friend a confused look. Her eyebrow was raised and she didn't know why her friends had a sudden interest in Cat. Cat never was really brought up in any conversations whatsoever, so why was she now?

Tori tilted her head to the side and waited for someone to explain the situation to her. "Oh, you didn't know?" Erica pulled out her bright pink Pear Phone. She pulled up The and showed Tori Ryder Daniels page. Tori's eyes widened and looked at Erica and Ally with a very shocked expression. On Ryder's page it said 'In a Relationship With: Cat Valentine'. "Cat and Ryder are _dating_?" She gasped. "Since when?"

Ally shrugged. "Ryder made it official this morning. I'm guessing since he was with Cat at Trina's party it has been since then." She told Tori. "So now that Ryder is dating Cat, Cat is invited into our popular social circle." She drew circles with her hands.

Tori nodded slowly. Now that Cat was popular, that meant they could be friends again, right? Tori shook her head from the idea. She didn't miss Cat as a friend. She didn't miss Trina or Jade as her friends either. She was perfectly fine with her new friends, Erica and Ally. She noticed as she had stayed quiet, Erica and Ally engaged in a totally different conversation without her. Tori sighed silently in defeat. She was happier without them. At least that's what she convinced herself.

She saw her brother pass her and rushed to him, leaving Erica and Ally in their own conversation. Her brother has been trying to ignore her all week, still upset with her spying on her and Jade's 'date'. Whenever she would try to apologize, he would ignore her. "Beck please stop walking and talk to me." She asked him as politely as she could. She was hot on his heels, but Beck continued to walk through the halls, ignoring his sister. She grabbed his wrist and held it tight trying to halt him. "Beckett James Oliver, you better stop walking and let me talk to you."

Beck turned around to face her. He narrowed his eyes at her. "You used my full name." He stated emotionlessly. Tori rolled her eyes. Of course that's what he would be most irritated about. Yet, she could use that to her advantage. She placed her hands on her hips and smirked at him. "Oh yes I did, _Beckett._" She walked towards him. He winced. "Now, can you _please _listen to me so I could apologize, _Beckett_?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and heaved a sigh. "You have my attention." He told her. Tori smiled gratefully at him.

"I am _so _sorry for spying on you and Jade." She began to say to him. She looked at him sincerely. Beck tried not to meet her eyes, but Tori made sure that he did. "I shouldn't have done that, it was out of line. It's your life and your choice of who you choose to date even if it ends up being my ex best friend." Beck gave her a tiny smile. "I was only worried about..." She didn't want to say it, but she kind of already did. "I was worried about our popularity. If word got out that you were dating her, our popularity could plummet so fast that we wouldn't even notice it was happening."

Beck stared at her weirdly. Tori always did have a weird type of logic. "You do realize Ryder is dating Cat and his popularity is still sky rocketing." He pointed out. Tori placed her hands on her hips and looked rather offended.

"That's because he's a _player_. He dates everybody." She said. She thought back to when she dated Ryder for that one week at the beginning of junior year and she cringed at the memory. "And he's mean and manipulative. He can't be _not _popular it's in his genes to be popular. Plus, he's hot."

Now it was Beck's turn to be offended. "_I'm _hot!" He said. Tori giggled, thinking nothing of it, but a joke. Once noticing how ridiculous he must have sounded, Beck laughed, trying to play along. After she stopped giggling, Tori gave a real smile. "So am I forgiven?" she asked him innocently.

Beck gave her a cheeky smile. "I guess so," He playfully nudged her. Tori smiled at him. "Thanks, Beck." She gave him a quick hug. She wanted to ask him about him and Jade, but she thought he would just be mad at her again. She bit her lip and awkwardly stood there.

Beck chuckled, sensing what his sister wanted to say. He crossed his arms over his chest, but grinned. "Go ahead, ask." He gave her permission.

Tori let out a sigh of relief. "What's going on with you and Jade?" She asked him. Beck smiled faintly, before giving a shrug. Tori raised her eyebrows, confused. She wasn't all for her brother and Jade dating, but she wanted to know what their status together was. "That's all I get?" Tori questioned. "A shrug?"

Beck rolled his eyes playfully. "I mean, we've talked since the party, but I haven't asked her out again." Beck explained to her. Tori was about to ask why not, but then he'd think that she was trying to encourage him into asking her out, which she did not want.

Tori nodded her head slowly before noticing Andre at the corner of her eye. "Well, I'll see you later." She said. Beck waved and headed off in the opposite direction. Tori didn't want to go up to him in public, so she texted him to meet her Janitor's closet.

Andre was putting books away in his locker when Jade with a coffee in her hand, approached him. He gave her a warm smile in a greeting. She gave him a small smile in return and then sipped her coffee. "Hey." He greeted her. "Are you ready for day one of Homecoming committee?" He was only joking of course, but it still earned him a punch in the arm.

He winced and held onto his arm. "Chizz, girl, I'm only kidding." Andre rubbed his arm where Jade has punched him. She rolled her eyes. "Don't even joke with me, Harris." Jade sneered. She only called him by his last name when she was really mad. "I can't believe I have to do the stupid Homecoming committee and I'm not even going to it."

Andre grabbed his book and closed his locker. He leaned against it as Jade complained. "I think you have to now." Andre remembered. "Since you were on the committee, you have to go and see how everything goes."

Jade scowled at him, as if it was his fault. Andre put his hands up in defence after he tucked the textbook under his arm. "Then you better go, too." She told him. "Cause I'm not going to be there _alone_." Andre smirked at her.

"You can't ask your boyfriend to go with you?" He had seen the way that Beck and Jade talked more often since the party. He hadn't told her he was at the party of course, but Jade knew that he knew that she went. She just thought that she was the one who told him.

That earned Andre a slap at the back of the head. "Shut up, he isn't my boyfriend!" Jade said defensively. Even though his head was hurting, he laughed. Jade rolled her eyes. "I don't see you with a girlfriend." Now she was playing with him. She smirked at him.

Andre laughed nervously. "Yup, that's for sure." Whenever he lied to Jade, he felt insanely guilty. She was his best friend after all. "Anyways, first class of the day is Gym." Jade scrunched up her nose as she said it. She hated gym class. "Are you coming?"

He was about to answer her when his phone beeped. He took it out and saw it was a message from Tori.

**To: Andre  
From: Tori**

**Hey. Janitor's closet in five?**

He quickly typed back yes and looked to Jade. "I-I have to go to the bathroom." He lied. "I'll meet you there." Jade nodded and walked off as Andre made his way to the janitor's closet. He entered and there was Tori waiting for him. She greeted him with a kiss on the lips and then smiled at him.

Andre smiled back at her. "Hey." He said. "What's up?"

Tori shrugged. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Andre's face fell. She just wanted to talk to him _in here_. "Oh. Right." He nodded. It was silent for a moment, before he remembered Jade. He instantly felt guilty once again. "So, when do you think I could tell Jade?"

Tori looked like her eyes were just about to pop out of her head. She couldn't tell if he was messing with her or being serious. "Andre, you can't be serious." She told him, looking at him seriously. Andre pouted, which made Tori feel extremely guilty.

"Sorry, Andre," She frowned. "You know, once Jade knows, everyone knows."

Andre shook his head. "You know Jade isn't like that. She'll keep it a secret."

Tori crossed her arms over her chest. "How do you know that, Andre?" She said coldly. "She'll hate us, myself even more, you don't know what she'll do!"

Andre brought her in for a hug. He held her tightly as Tori wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know you're worried, baby." He kissed forehead as they pulled away from each other. "But don't you feel guilty?"

Tori furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why should I feel guilty?" she asked confusedly. Andre leaned against the Janitor's closet door and heaved a sigh.

"I do." He stated. "Jade is my best friend, I hate lying to her. You guys used to be best friends, too."

Tori looked down. They did, her, Jade, Cat and Trina. They all just drifted apart and that was the main cause of their problems. Maybe Andre could tell her, if she swore to keep it a secret. Tori looked back at her boyfriend. "We can tell her, I promise. Just in a little while, okay?"

Andre would take what he could get. "Alright, that's a deal." He agreed, smiling at her. Suddenly the bell rang. "Now, we should get to class, before people see us gone and suspect we're dating." He teased her. Tori playfully punched his arm and laughed. She peered out of the window of the janitor's closet to see if anyone was there. Once announcing that the coast was clear, she and Andre slipped out to their classes.

Robbie didn't notice them slip out as he was walking to his Chemistry class. He was not happy that Cat had been avoiding him (and Olivia and Lily) all week to hang out with Ryder. Now that she announced that she was dating him, Robbie was sure he didn't have much of a chance with her as he would of before.

He had Rex on his hand. "You should have asked her out when you had the chance." Rex laughed in his puppet-like way. Robbie frowned, not willing to reply to him. The twins came up to walk with him seconds later.

"Hi, Robbie," They greeted. Their voices were sympathetic and small. The twins may be over energetic at times, but they weren't _really_ stupid. They could tell that Robbie had feelings for Cat, just like everyone else, but Cat could. "How are you?" Lily asked him.

Robbie tried his best to smile. "I'm fine." He said. He heard a familiar giggle from across the hall and looked ahead to see Cat and Ryder by one of the classes. Cat and Ryder bumped noses before Ryder waved at her and left as Cat entered the classroom. His heart sank.

The girls both patted his back. "Sorry, Robbie," Olivia said sympathetically. Robbie looked from Olivia to Lily then back to Olivia.

"Why are you sorry for me?" He asked confusedly.

Lily and Olivia looked at each other then they both giggled. "We know you like Cat, Robbie!" Olivia playfully hit his arm. Robbie tried to play it off like he was shocked, but it ended up making him look like he was kind of constipated. "What?" He scoffed. "That is ridiculous!"

Rex snickered. "Your way too obvious, fool!"

Lily was fed up with Rex and ripped him off Robbie's hand before opening his backpack and stuffing him inside. She smiled sweet and innocently at Robbie. "Anyways..." She said. "Don't worry, anyone who's seen you together with Cat knows that you like her. Well, everyone, except Cat of course."

Robbie sighed in defeated. "Fine, I like her." He admitted. "Don't tell her, though. She looks happy with Ryder." He frowned.

Lily and Olivia gave him a small, but sad grin that said that they agreed to not telling her.

* * *

It was the end of the school day and Jade had a couple minutes until she had to go to set up for the Homecoming committee. She was grabbing her things from her locker, sighing loudly every time that she remembered that she couldn't go home after this, she had to do something she hated. She closed her locker and jumped when she saw a boy leaning against the locker next to her.

The boy was Beck, and smirked when he made her jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said. Jade rolled her eyes knowing that he totally meant to scare her. She couldn't help but smile, though.

"You did, but I'll let it go for now." She told him. She swung her bag over her shoulder. "What's up?"

Beck smiled at her. He was happy she wasn't so resistant like she was before. "I was going to say something, but now I'm just going to take in the fact that you're warming up to me." He smirked playfully at her. Jade scowled and hit his arm, but Beck just laughed. "Anyways, I heard you start the Homecoming committee today."

Jade pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. "Unfortunately, I do." She raised an eyebrow. "You didn't join, did you?"

Beck playfully frowned. "Aw, just when I thought you were warming up to me." That earned an eye roll from Jade. "But no. When do you finish it?"

Jade shrugged. "I think around six." She said. "Why?"

Beck smiled. "Great, I'll pick you up." Jade raised an eyebrow, confused. "We're going to Nozu for dinner." Then without saying anything else, he turned around and started to exit the school. Jade stood there shocked for a moment. Then a bell rang off in her head. She whipped around.

"Did you just ask me out?!" She called, almost angrily to him.

Beck didn't turn around, but she could feel him smirking. "Yup!"

Jade narrowed her eyes, but she couldn't go after him now. He was already out the door and she had to make her way to start Homecoming committee. So, she stomped off to Homecoming committee, where she saw that the rest of her former best friends were already there. Meredith, the head of the homecoming committee was at the front of the room.

Meredith smiled cheerily at Jade. "Hi, Jade!" Meredith waved. "Come and sit! We have a lot of work to be done!" Jade dropped her bag near the door and took a seat in the back row. The four former best friends were spread out in the rows. Jade was in the fourth row on the right, Trina was in the third row on the left, Tori was in the second row in the middle and Cat was in the first row, in the seat closest to Meredith.

There was probably only six other people there, including the teacher supervisor. That included Sinjin, Alyssa, Shelby, Burf, Chad and the teacher supervisor, Mr. Sikowitz. None of them knew how the Homecoming dance always turned out so amazing with barley ten people working on it. "We should jump right in, shouldn't we?" Meredith gushed. "Our budget is better than last year, thankfully, so we should be able to get everything done in three weeks, right?"

There was a chorus of mumbles. Meredith's smile slightly wavered, but she tried to keep it up. "Well, first we need a theme!" She exclaimed. "Does anyone have any suggestions?" Sinjin raised his hand eagerly, but Meredith was scared to pick him, not wanting to be exposed to any gross themes. She scanned the crowd for anyone else, but no one else had their hands up.

She looked at Trina and smiled softly. The most popular girl in school should have an effect on some of the students. "Trina, do you have an idea?" She asked. Trina shrugged, not really interested or willing to participate like all of the students there. Just then Jade scoffed. She only meant for herself to hear, but Trina obviously heard and snapped her head towards her.

"Why are you scoffing, West?" She snarled. Jade straightened herself up on her chair and simply shrugged.

"I just thought you were going to tell them that the theme should be _you_." Jade said simply.

Trina rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. "Well, that would be an amazing theme!" She gushed. "Everyone would come. What would be a better theme then it revolving around your Homecoming queen?"

Tori turned around and gasped. "How are you so sure you'll win Homecoming queen?" She said. Trina rolled her eyes once again and turned to Tori.

"Well, I have as much of a chance of winning as Cat does staying with Ryder."

Cat turned to her and gasped. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Soon the four girls burst into screaming and yelling at each other. Everyone watched as Meredith started freaking out. She looked at Mr. Sikowitz for help. "Mr. Sikowitz!" She said in a high voice when he just stood there watching. "Do something!"

Mr. Sikowitz snapped back into reality. "Oh! Yes!" He nodded. He grabbed the coconut he was drinking from the small table beside him and chucked it at Cat's head. Cat noticed and screamed, ducking. It crashed behind her, cracking into two pieces. The other three girls immediately stopped fighting.

"Gross," Trina scrunched up nose in disgust.

"Listen to Meredith." Sikowitz said, gesturing towards her. The girls all quieted and looked at Meredith who smiled gratefully towards Sikowitz. She turned back towards the group.

"Since no one has an idea, I have one." Meredith said brightly. Jade tried to fight the urge to roll her eyes. This girl was all too preppy. "I was thinking about 'Glit_z _and Glamour'." Then she added, "Glitz with a _Z._"

Jade groaned. "That's stupid and cheesy." She scowled. Meredith placed her hands on her hips and looked at the group of students before her.

"Does anyone else have another idea?" She eyed them. Everyone looked around the room, but no one raised their hands. The smile returned to Meredith's face. "Okay, great! Now, the colour scheme should be like, gold and silver." She made hand motions. "My dad could make cupcakes with that coloured icing and it'd just be amazing!"

She clapped her hands together excitedly. "Okay! Now that the theme is settled, let's get to work!" She went over to the table beside Sikowitz and grabbed a clipboard. She went back to her position at the front of the room and started to read from the clipboard. "Okay, so Burf and Sinjin and Chad will work on music." She announced.

"Alyssa, Shelby and I will work on the food and buffet tables." She looked back at her clipboard for a second and took a deep breath. "And, as much as Helen may regret this, the biggest job will be handled by Cat, Tori, Jade and Trina who will work together on decorations."

"What?" The four girls screamed in unison.

"Is there a way we can change that?" Tori asked.

Meredith shook her head no. "Sorry, girls," She frowned. "I can't change principal's orders. Now, since I am the head of the Homecoming committee, I will be helping out a little with everything."

The girls all frowned. Soon, Meredith sent them off to meet with each other in their groups. The girls had been sent off to huddle in one of the corners. None of them looked even the slightest bit happy. "This is so stupid." Trina scowled. "Why is Helen so stupid to put us in a group together?"

Cat shrugged, looking a little shy as she spoke. "Maybe she thought we could all be friends again." She said quietly. Jade couldn't help, but roll her eyes. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she stood up straight, to show that Helen and nobody intimidated her.

"This is our detention, Caterina." Jade pointed out. "She wants to make us suffer."

Cat frowned. Tori sighed and leaned against the wall behind her. "We may as well start working on this." She said. "Done sooner the better, right?"

For once in a very long time, the girls agreed with each other. They all sat cross legged on the floor and began pitching out ideas. "Well, the colour scheme is gold and silver..." Tori pointed out. "So, for the streamers, we could get gold that has a silver outlining."

Jade was not going to admit that was a good idea. "Where would you get those?" She asked bitterly. Tori didn't take it to offense, like she usually did whenever Jade said something to her.

"Actually, didn't Cats say her aunt specialized in banners?" Tori looked to Cat. Cat starred at her for a moment, amazed that Tori remembered her telling her that all those years ago. Cat gave a sincere smile to Tori.

"I did say that!" Cat smiled proudly. "She still does, I could get those." Tori smiled back at Cat. Then they both looked back to the other two girls, who were nodding in approval. Trina leaned her head against the wall behind her.

"Well, how much will that cost?" Trina asked. "As much as your aunt may love you, I doubt she'll give you a large enough banner to cover the entire gym for free."

Cat bit her lip, unsure of that minor detail. "I can always ask her." She said. "Does anyone have paper so we can write this down? We don't want to forget."

Jade pulled out her phone from her back pocket and opened it up. She tapped a couple things then showed the other three girls the Notes app. "I can write it down on my notes." Jade offered. "Then I can send you all it so we each would have a copy."

Tori nodded in agreement. "I like that idea!" She said. She looked at all the other two girls. "Are we all in an agreement?"

The two girls nodded nonchalantly. "Next, we need balloons." Cat said. "What coloured balloons and how many should we get?"

Suddenly, Trina giggled. She tried to cover it up, but her former best friends heard her. The other three starred at her. "Why are you giggling?" Cat asked, tilting her head to the side with confusion. Trina no longer tried to hide her giggling and giggled some more.

"Remember that time at Jade's birthday party, when she turned ten?" Trina brought up. When the girls were trying to remember, Trina continued. "She had only invited the three of us. We thought it would be so funny if we untied the balloons and put them in our mouths while it deflated."

The girls chorused, "Oh!" Then all four of them burst into hysterical laughter. "I-I remember that!" Tori clutched her stomach as she laughed, practically toppling over onto the floor.

"My dad was so-so mad he wasted his money!" Jade was on the floor, lying on her back laughing.

"We sounded like chipmunks!" Cat laughed along. The girls would have been laughing forever if Meredith didn't come up to check in on their progress. She was really going to check up to see if they weren't killing each other and she was surprised when she saw them all laughing.

That brought another bright smile to Meredith's face. "I'm glad you four are getting along!" She grinned. "But I would like you all to get back to work!" The girls calmed themselves down and put on serious faces for Meredith. She took it upon herself to sit in and join them.

"What do we have so far?" Meredith asked them.

"Cat's aunt is going to get us banners," Trina explained. "Gold with a silver outline is what we were hoping for."

Meredith clapped her hands together excitedly. "Great!" She smiled. "You budget is four thousand dollars, so you can't go too, too big on anything."

Trina raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said we had, like, a huge budget?"

"I just said better than last year." Meredith pointed out. Then she stood up, and brushed herself off. "Continue planning!" Then she skipped off. The girls glanced at each other and just shrugged.

Jade looked over at the girls once again. "So, balloons?"

* * *

The balloon memory wasn't the only thing the girls laughed about for the two hours. When the topic somehow landed on music, Cat brought up the time that they put headphones on Jade and turned up the music all the way when she was asleep. Jade had growled at the memory, but they could see her crack a smile as they laughed.

Another thing they laughed about was the lunch lady. Or should they say lunch _man._ Being a lunch man wasn't a bad thing, if he wasn't in his forties and hit on all the younger girls. They laughed at all his attempts when one of the teachers would catch him.

They worked on their job, too, though. They said there should be three balloons to each stand, two gold balloons and the silver on in the middle. They would have streamers hanging from the roof with a disco ball in the middle. They prayed that they could all do that with their budget. A disco ball for sure, did _not_ come cheap.

They laughed about so many other things that they were so sad when Meredith announced that session one was over. They all stood up and dusted themselves off. Cat looked shyly at them. "I...I had fun with you guys." She admitted. "Can we please do this again?"

Trina, Tori and Jade all looked at each other. They had fun, too, but they were different now. Weren't they? Shouldn't they stop thinking about that? Why not give it a fair chance? They all shrugged at each other before looking back at Cat. "Fine," Jade shrugged with a small smile.

Cat clapped her hands together excitedly. Without thinking, she pulled all three of them in a hug. "Yay!" She said when she pulled away. Jade awkwardly brushed herself off.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Cat." She told her. Just then, she heard the gym doors open. Tori was the first one to turn and look who it was. She was confused at first, though.

"Beck?" She asked confusedly. "I told you, I'm walking home."

Beck smiled at his sister as he walked forward to the group of girls. "Actually, I'm not here for you." He looked to Jade and smiled. She gave him a clear fake smile in return. "I'm here to take Jade on a date."

The other three girls had a reaction, too. Cat was happy that Jade was happy (even if she didn't seem like it), Trina crossed her arms across her chest for Sarah, but couldn't help but smile, then there was Tori. Tori didn't know why she tried to fight back her smile. She wasn't supposed to be happy that Beck wanted to date someone lower than his social class, but she was _happy _for her brother and possibly for Jade, too. She felt a pang in her stomach when she remembered Andre.

Jade didn't get a chance to respond, though. Meredith bounced up to them and smiled. "Beck! What are you doing here?" She said in a dreamily tone. Beck smiled nervously and Tori fought the urge to roll her eyes. The other girls starred at the scene confused.

"Hey, Meredith..." He said in an uneven tone. He looked from her to Jade, then back at her. "I came to take Jade out." He couldn't help, but feel bad when Meredith's face fell.

"Oh..." She said disappointedly. "Well, I'll guess I'll see you around."

With that she walked away from them. Jade looked at him with a confused expression, but he just smiled at her. "So, Jade," He held out his hand for her. "Are you ready to go?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "You tricked me." She scowled as she took his hand. Beck smirked and leaded her out as the girls decided to leave, too.

Meredith watched Beck and Jade with envy, shaking her head.

* * *

**Can you guys name the episodes that Alyssa, Shelby and Chad are from?  
What do you guys think of Meredith?  
What do you think about Cat and Ryder?  
Are you excited that the girls are patching things up?  
Who do you want to see more of?  
Who is your favourite character in the story?  
Who is your favourite pairing?**

**Just a couple of questions to see your input on the story! Hope you're enjoying it!**


End file.
